Pastatropolis
Pastatropolis is an American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama buddy cop mystery film directed by Peter Sohn and Rich Moore (making it his first Pixar film). Info A Creepypasta girl named Stacie.JPEG must solve the mystery of where the Pastas somehow became dangerous with the help of HuckleberryHound.AVI. Cast *Jennifer Lawrence as Stacie.JPEG, a girl from the Creepypasta of the same name and the protagonist. **Kate Higgins voices Stacie.JPEG as a child. *Ryan Reynolds as Huckleberry Hound.AVI, a hound and the deutagonist. **Cricket Leigh voices him as a child. *Will Arnett as Officer Knuckles.EXE, a Creepypasta echidna who is the tritagonist of the film. *Will Forte as Mayor Laughing Jack, the mayor of Pastatroplois and the hidden main antagonist. *Bill Hader as Suicide Mouse, a mouse who runs a Ice Cream Shop. *Chris Tucker as Officer Toopup, a turtle-like monster who is one of the police officers. *Jim Cummings as Chief Slenderman, a man who works as a chief. *Raymond Ochoa as Assistant Tails.EXE, Mayor Laughing Jack's assistant and is the primary (but former) antagonist. *Tim Curry as Jazz Bones, the famous crime boss in the entire city. *John Ratzenberger as Hamm.PNG, a Teacher. *Danny McBride as Sonic.EXE, an Creepypasta hedgehog who is now a computer worker at the police station. *Ariana Grande as Amy.PNG, a pop-star singer. *Jason Griffith as Collin.EXE, an police officer. *Billy West as Yoshi.PNG, a dinosaur who is a police officer and is a huge fan of Amy.PNG *Katie Griffin as Hannah.EXE, a 'eviliest' Creepypasta legend. *Vin Diesel as Smile Dog *Bill Murray as Shrek.JPEG *Billy West as Sora.PNG, a Creepypasta keyblade welder. *Tina Fey as Sally.EXE, a Creepypasta chipmunk/squirrel who now works at an apartment. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mrs. Appy, a Apple-like Creepypasta creature who is a wife of Happy Appy. *Seann William Scott as Nemo.EXE *Teri Polo as Dory.EXE *Robert De Niro as Hank.EXE Creepypastas shown in the film *Stacie.JPEG *HuckleberryHound.AVI *Sonic.EXE *Tails.EXE *Knuckles.EXE *The Rake *Red *Smile Dog *Slenderman *Laughing Jack *Amy.PNG (Ariana Gtande) *Colin.EXE *Yoshi.PNG *Shrek.JPEG *Sally.EXE *Scary Pokemon *Happy Appy *Scrat.EXE *Dug.EXE *Ramon.EXE *Alpha.EXE *Russell.EXE *Nigel.EXE *Remy.EXE *Emile.EXE *Django.EXE *Bear.EXE *Chicken.EXE *Croc.EXE *Po.EXE *Son.EXE *Mom.EXE *Dad.EXE *Charles Muntz *Nemo.EXE *Dory.EXE *Hank.EXE Trivia *It is one of Pixar's films with the PG rating. *This will be the first Pixar film to not have a short attached. *Happy Appy has given arms and legs. *This will be Pixar's first film since 2012's Brave to contain original songs. *Despite critical acclaim, this film is somewhat a remake to the 2016 Disney film, Zootopia because: **Both are made by Disney (except Pastatropolis is made by Pixar while Zootopia was made by Walt Disney Animation Studios.) **Both have female protagonists. *This film like Inside Out, have different titles in other countries including: **French, Australia and New Zealand: Pastatopia **China: Pasta City **Germany: PastaCity **Korean: The Pasta City **Japan: Pastamania Rating It is the 9th Pixar film with the PG rating, it recieved the basis of action and peril, some scary scenes, brief rude humor, mild language and thematic elements. Transcript/TV Spots and Trailers Pastatropolis/Transcript Pastatropolis/TV Spots and Trailers Release The movie is released in theaters on June 4, 2021. The short wasn't released for it, making it the first Pixar film to not have a short film attached. However, the Pastatropolis short titled The Surprise For A New Mayor, which is set 2 weeks after the events of the film and is directed by Rich Moore, will be released on the DVD and Blu-Ray release of the film. Reception Critical Response The movie recieved critical acclaim. In Rotten Tomatoes, it had a score of 97%. On MetaCritic, it had the reviews of 96 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScope, it was given a rare "A+". Box Office In addition to its overwhelming positive reviews, the movie was also a hit at the box-office, it grossed over at least $1.123 billion. Accolades Soundtrack The soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records. The music was composed by John Powell, making it the fourth Pixar film not to be composed by any of the Pixar composers. This marks John Powell's first collaboration with Disney since Bolt. Songs *Don't Get Us Started on Something by Ariana Grande (theme song and played on the credits) Category:Creepypasta Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Films Category:PG Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Buddy films Category:Mystery Category:Disney films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:3D Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Remakes Category:Buddy Cop films Category:Film scores by John Powell